The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to alert control for a mobile device.
A ringtone (i.e., ringtone) is the sound made by a mobile device, such as a smartphone device or a smart watch to indicate an incoming call or text message. Today, the ringtone associated with an electronic computing device, may not literally be a tone or an actual (bell-like) ring any more. Rather, the term ‘ringtone’ is most often used today to refer to customizable sounds used on mobile phones. A phone “rings” when its network indicates an incoming call, a text message, an email, etc. The phone alerts the recipient of such incoming call, message or email via the ‘ringtone’. For landline telephones, the call signal can be an electric current generated by the switch or exchange to which the telephone is connected, which originally drove an electric bell. For mobile phones, the network sends the phone a message indicating an incoming call.